


Caught

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Dad always catch you when you're having a good snog? River and the Doctor get caught by the most <i>unexpected</i> person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

River had him pressed up securely to the Tardis corridor wall. His hands tangled in her hair, her hands framed his face as they kissed with a slow luscious thoroughness.

A throat cleared behind them.

River spun around, hair flying, hand going to her gun.

There was a tall, curly haired man standing in the corridor. He had his hands in his pockets, a surprised look on his face, and an impossibly long scarf draping down to the floor.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the Doctor asked behind her.

"I think the relative continuum stabilizers have slipped again," the man said. He stood there as if he owned the place.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" the man asked the Doctor in a disapproving tone, looking pointedly from the Doctor to River and back.

The Doctor gripped her hips, pulling her possessively back against him, she couldn't help but smile, and snuggle her hips back into his body, leaning back against him, her hair brushing his face.

"Don't worry, she's not a Companion," he said in a husky note by her ear.

"What is she then?"

The Doctor looked down at her, River looked up curiously, wondering how he'd answer.

The Doctor grinned a slow, smug grin and looked back at the older man.

" _Anticipation_."

The bohemian's eyes goggled, and he slowly faded away.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
